1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a detection apparatus and, more particularly, to a gas leak detection apparatus for a gas regulator.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional gas regulator is mounted on an outlet terminal or a dividing terminal of a pipe or an equipment to control the gas flow rate of the gas passing through the pipe or the equipment. However, gas leak easily happens to the pipe or the equipment located at the rear side of the gas regulator, thereby greatly causing danger to the user.